


The Sound of Fury

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre sees Black Water. She sees it as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Fury

What do you know of war? The sound of furious drums, drums that speak to gods, bringing us back to where were started, all naked in the wild, running and screaming. We are savages at blood. And it's the drum I hear. War cries of men are nothing to gods, our voice will never reach them on its own. But the drums will. Blood splashed on the face of men, it's like dew on their hair. Bring forth the drums. Not only with wrath we make a war. Will you give up your life for one single defeat, or will you rage at the gods and tell them that they will not take you? You care nothing for gods, and yet, you'll let them tell you when to give up. Death comes to us all eventually, but it's up to you if you will face it in shackles or in steel. The drum will tell the gods that you are the personification of fury. And fury invades every mind in everywhere, whenever it see fit. Your heart starts beating by the sound of the drum, the fire and the thud, your heart is in your through. Blood is flowing, and it's yours. I didn't make this. The man bathed in blood that I see is not my doing. The sword in his hand is not mine. It's all him. And that is final.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of what this is. It just happened.


End file.
